the_nexus_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Sovereignty
Immortal Sovereignty is a quiet, defensive nation located in the outer layers of the Nexus community. Preferring to keep to themselves, as they quietly rebuild after breaking apart from the now extinct, Experian race, but as Immortals instead of Experians. Immortals aim to defend and protect the third largest means of power in the Nexus community, called "Synide", a fully-developed crystal of mass energy that is believed to be capable of independently powering entire planets with just small chunks. Due to the Immortals refusal to share the Synide Crystals, this has branded them as a "hostile" force to a majority of other Nexus Governments, and has made them the target for numerous raids and invasion of their planet. Immortals have opted to work independently, forging few alliances, and only alliances that show more beneficial aspects in the long run for the Sovereignty, instead of neutrally benefiting both sides. Rumors as of recently have reported that Immortals have paid off larger Ravager factions to divert as much conflict as possible away from the planet as they rebuild from their most latest wars. So far rumors have been met with wide speculation but no confirmed reports. ---- The Immortal race currently is held responsible for the extinction of three Nexus Governments, and is the only race to be directly linked to the extinction of any other Nexus Governments. All the wars that caused extinction level battles were fought on their home planet of Menkaure. ---- External Relations Explaining External Relations External Relations defines how Immortals react to each category that other clans in the Nexus fall under. This list is updated based only in times in which Nexus-wide events occur, such as passing of influential power to another, war, leadership changes, and anything of that matter. Chart Immortals Vs. Ravager Factions - Status currently Undisclosed Immortals Vs. Merchants & Tech Conglomerates - Neutral Immortals Vs. Security Corporations - Rising Hostilities Immortals Vs. Governments - Hostile Current Situations Immortals currently sit in undisclosed manners with the Ravager Factions. As rumors of cooperation between the two rise up each day. Nothing has yet to be confirmed by Ravagers or Immortals. Immortals currently sit neutral with Merchants & Tech Conglomerates. Sharing no signs of hostilities or diplomacy towards them. Rumors of Immortals hiring Ravager Factions, has led to rising tension from Security Corporations towards the Immortals. On both grounds of them not hiring them for personal protection, and on the fact that Immortals potentially hired Ravagers to cause issues across the Nexus to take conflict away from Menkaure. Immortals and other Governments of the Nexus currently share no interest in ending hostilities, as tensions reach new highs due to the rumors circulating the Nexus. ---- Home Planet The home planet of the Immortals is the planet of Menkaure, a rich and natural landscape that consists of 90% water. This has led to Immortals becoming skilled underwater tacticians and strategists. The minimal landscape however, has not left the Immortals without key places to build strongholds. As one large land-based mountain connects all the sizable landmass to what is presumed the center of the planet. Arkhalis Arkhalis holds the largest non-mountainous landmass on the entire planet, and protects the entrance to the Mountains of Ahnose, the place that is estimated (and confirmed) to hold the largest discovered mass of Synide Crystals. It's key location has led to the creation of the largest, and only fully-operational military base that the Immortals own, along with housing the only actual civilian port and village on the planet, where Immortals control what goes in and out of the port. Arkhalis is being labeled the "Immortals chance at influencing the public." While Immortals claim it's just for recruitment, and creating an economy for their soldiers. This is vastly due to how popular the city grew over night. Growing to a population of almost 500,000 in a matter of hours. Malrani River The Malrani River is the main water stream throughout the planet. Featuring key lines and smaller rivers that stretch across the entire planet, especially holding the only direct route to reaching Arkhalis that isn't shielded, but is heavily defended. As the Immortals have made sure that if they don't want you to reach Arkhalis, you wont. Undercroft The Undercroft is the most defended location on the planet. Buried deep into the Mountains of Ahnose, the location is protected from air-strikes, and most invasions. Here Immortals train and protect the important figures and non-combatants during times of conflict. Along with hosting meeting, public rallies, and/or making announcements for the Immortal community. Rumors have it that the Varaug has made his home deep within the bowels of the Undercroft, and that only his Reclaimers are ever allowed to enter at will. Anyone else that has, has either never returned, or came back to frightened to speak of it.. Mountains of Ahnose The remaining 10% of the planet all connects in someway to the Mountains of Ahnose. The Synide Crystals location, and rumored largest deposit of the mineral in the galaxy. The Mountains are protected by Arkhalis, and underneath lies the Undercroft. (Current project is a WIP) ---- Race Personality Immortals are a proud, quiet, and defensive race. Aiming to primarily keep to themselves and their home planet. They've been known to invade twice, in planned attacks with allies, both ending in success, and both they walked away with no loot, no profit. This has led people to believe they may potentially be a violent race as well, going into battle just for the thrill of the fight. Strength Years of hardship after the split from the Experian race has enhanced and mutated Immortals to be above standard humans. Stronger, smarter, more adaptive. Their skill with a blade in 1v1 combat, and their ability to take down even the largest of creature in the Nexus galaxy. External Communications Offers to hire some of their elite Champions as mercenaries, and attempted deals with Ravager Factions has brought forth the idea that Immortals may by capable to be bargained with, but very rarely have these deals been beneficial to both parties, as Immortals tend to walk away with what feels to be better parts of the deal. This however only seems to matter in forms of benefiting their economy and income. As attempts to form alliances non-neighboring planets has resulted in diplomats returning battered and bruised or not returning at all. ---- Leadership Varaug TheDarkVaraug is the external face of Immortal Sovereignty, handling all the funding, development, and public matters (any sort of forum, ad campaigns, or game sponsors) for the Immortals. Reclaimers The Reclaimers are the direct leaders of Immortal Sovereignty, and the only people able to overrule the Varaug's executive orders without question. Hand-chosen by the Varaug to be the advisers, but also the direct leaders of the Immortal race, even when the Varaug is present. This is to ensure that no man ever see's the Varaug's face. Current Reclaimers *Everlasting_Night *Kingfirebone2000 *Lasoor Council The Council is made up of six individuals, each running an individual department. *The Arbitus, who handles Diplomacy *The Polimarcius, who handles Hostilities *The Certavos, who handles Events *The Kupiaxoc, who handles Promotions *The Judicature, who handles Justice *The Evocatorem, who handles Recruitment Current Council * Polimarcius, xDark_k, * Kupiaxoc, WaryRobbie * Judicature, BoundlessEmotion * Evocatoerm, xXFree2FlyXx War History Throughout the years, Immortal Sovereignty has fought several wars, majority of which have been defined as wars over the defense of their homeland. Here, you'll see a list of the biggest wars fought; The Experian Occupation During the first years of existence after breaking away from the Experian race, Immortals faced heavy backlash, especially after taking control of Arkhalis, and refusing to do deals for Synide with the Experians, like the raiders before them had done. This had angered the leader of the Experian race, and thus, he sent two armadas to Menkaure space to form a blockade in hopes of stopping any trade with the Immortals, and forcing them to trade. Little did he know, that the Immortals had already planned to survive without any external communications and trade. With the power of the armadas dwindling low after three years, the Experians got desperate and attempted an invasion of the planet. In which, they claimed almost 80% of the planet before their ships finally lost power. The lack of Synide power cells, gave the Immortals the advantage, and after almost four years of conflict and occupation, they were able to not only force the Experians to withdraw efforts of taking Menkaure, but they obliterated what was left of the race. Thus, causing the first galaxy-wide extinction in the Nexus. The Retaliation After word spread through the Nexus of the extinction of the once powerful Experian race, several other Governments rallied together to launch of an invasion of their own against the Immortals. The Governments of Sidus, Skilled Ascendancy, and Vextuis Supremacy launched their own invasion a year after the extinction of the Experian race. Convinced that the Immortals did it out of rage instead of protection of their own case. The invasion did not last long, hours after landing on the shores of Malrani, the forces were overrun by the warriors of the Immortal race, and soon all three Governments made hasty retreats. During the war Sidus and Vextuis Supremacy secretly sent the last of their troops, unknowing to the Nexus that this was their last attempt to rebuild as a nation. The failed invasion wiped two more races off the map of the Nexus. = Category:Basics of Immortal Sovereignty Category:Leadership